


His Maggie

by timefortomhardy



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefortomhardy/pseuds/timefortomhardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bondurant brothers come in to the station to find someone threatening Maggie, and Forrest ain't too pleased, he's gonna make sure this son of a bitch pays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the late evening, and Forrest was outside the station with Howard and Jack, stacking up crates of moonshine from the storage shed in to the back of their car, so they could go and sell it, whilst Maggie was inside waiting for the last of the customers to leave.

"Closing time's in 10 minutes" She called, and the rest of the customers all slowly finished their drinks and got up, saying their thanks to her before going home. However, one man was still sitting there, like he hadn't heard a word she said..  
"Hun, didn' cha hear me? It's time for you to leave now, we gotta lock up" She said, wiping down the counter.  
He took a big gulp from his drink and looked up at her, grinning,  
"I could leave.." He muttered, "Or I could stay an' show you a real good time".  
She wasn't surprised by this, most of the men who had too much to drink usually checked her out, and once in a while even tried things on with her, but they were soon put in their place because later on, she always saw Forrest whisper something in their ear before they hastily left. She never knew what he said, but she had a pretty good idea.  
"No, I really think you should leave" She insisted, walking around the counter to pick up his coat that was on the seat next to him, handing it to him. He took the coat out of her hands and chucked it on the floor before grabbing her by the wrists, pinning her up against the counter.  
"You really think you can say no to me bitch? We're doin' this whether you like it or not" He hissed.  
"Get the hell offa me!" She spat, squirming around, trying to loosen his grip.  
"Nope, your gonna enjoy this baby" He replied, grinding his hips in to hers.  
"Please, just leave" She asked, now trembling with fear,  
"I ain't goin' nowhere hunny, and neither are you, we're gonna have a real good time"  
Panicking, she screamed Forrest's name as loud as she could, she wasn't gonna let this happen to her, not again.  
"FORREST!! FORREST!"  
"Nobody here to help you now" He said, thinking everyone had left. Letting go of one of her wrists he pinned her harder to counter so she couldn't get away, and he started undoing the buttons on her shirt. And just then, the three brothers burst through the door. The man's face turned white, he immediately let go of her and turned around to face them.

"What the fuck yew think your doin'?" Forrest fumed.  
"Look man, I wasn't doin' nothin', just a misunderstanding is all" He held his hands up in innocence. He was a little taller than Forrest, but nowhere near as big as him. Forrest's fists were clenching in the pockets of his cardigan, he looked to Maggie and saw tears had rolled down her cheeks. He went to the door and locked it so the man couldn't get out.  
"Howard, Jack, go an' take Maggie upstairs, stay with her." He ordered.  
Howard looked at him and asked, "Yew sure Forrest? Do ya want me to help ya?"   
"No, jus' go an' look after her, I wanna deal with this son of a bitch myself" He said, now staring at the man who dared to touch his Maggie.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Maggie had been taken upstairs, Forrest slowly walked up to the man who was now shaking in his boots, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"What makes yew think yew can just swan up in here, and try to violate a lady like that?" Forrest asked, looking at him and chewing on his bottom lip and rolling his sleeves up.  
"Look sir, Uh I'm jus' lookin' to leave if you don't mind, I guess..I jus' got carried away with all the 'shine in my system, it uh..won't...won't happen again" He replied. Forrest looked at the floor and chuckled to himself.  
"Oh I know it won't happen again...I'm gonna make sure o'that you disgustin' piece of shit" Before he had barely finished his sentence, Forrest grabbed the man by the shoulder with one of his hands and then used his other hand to strike a punch into his stomach, making him bend over and crouch in pain.  
"Ah fuckk!!" The man shrieked. Forrest then pulled his knuckle duster out of his pocket, put it on and grabbed the man by his collar, dragged him up then pushed him against the wall.   
"Yew tried touchin' Maggie?" Forrest hissed, before pulling a punch to his cheekbone, making the knuckle duster clash with his skin, cutting it and making blood pour out of it. He breathed heavily, kneeing him in the balls again and again, making the man actually start to cry.  
"Yew really think ya coulda gotten away with it?" His temper was rising even more now, he threw an uppercut to his chin, making the man scream out,  
"PLEASE! STOP!" He begged,  
"Why tha fuck would I wanna do that?" Forrest never raised his voice, he spoke just loud enough so that you could hear him, but his tone was showing that he wasn't in the mood for this guys shit he had just pulled. He grabbed his hair and pulled his face up, socking him a punch in the jaw, then in the throat. His blood was everywhere, and all over Forrest's hands too, the man was was slurring his words which were probably pleas of mercy, but Forrest didn't give a shit, he had no mercy for this guy, he was going to hurt the woman he loved with all of his heart.

After a couple of more blows to the head and the balls, he was out cold. Forrest let go of him and he fell to the floor. He looked at him, breathing heavily out of his nose and clenching his jaw, a pathetic mess. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, then walked back to the pervert, grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside the station and all the way down to the end of the road. Forrest was pretty damn sure he'd never show his face again.

Walking back in to the station, he went over and washed the blood off of his hands and arms and cleaned his knuckle duster, then splashed his face with water, before leaning over the sink for a few minutes to try and calm down, who did that guy think he was? And what would have happened if Forrest wasn't there? He punched the wall, just thinking about it made him angry as hell. 

After another few minutes he made his way upstairs into his and Maggie's room, where she, Jack and Howard were sitting on the edge of the bed. They all looked up,  
"Yew okay Forrest? Did ya deal with him?" Jack asked. Ignoring what he had just asked, Forrest said,  
"Uh..yew two go on without me tonight, give me tha earnins' in the mornin', I'm gonna stay here"  
"Yeah sure Forrest, come on Jack" Howard said motioning Jack out of the room. They both said goodbye to Maggie and were soon gone. Forrest slowly walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Look at me Maggie" he asked, she picked up her face from the ground and looked at him in the eyes,  
"I'm sorry Forrest" she said, barely above a whisper.  
"What? You ain't got nothin' at all to be sorry about, this wasn't your fault" he replied, holding on to her hands, Forrest wasn't a very touchy-feely person, but he knew he had to comfort her.  
"As long as I'm around, ain't nothin' ever gonna happen to you Maggie", she pulled him into a hug,  
"I love you Forrest" She said, stroking the back of his head.  
"I love you too" He replied. 

They stayed like that, hugging, for a few minutes, in perfect silence, until Forrest got her up,  
"Yew need to sleep Maggie, and I'm gonna be here with ya" he said, taking his shoes and clothes off so he was just in his underwear, and Maggie silently did the same. Turning down the bed, he got in and then opened his arms out to her, and she slid into them so that he was hugging her from behind.  
"Everythins' okay now Maggie" he whispered, before kissing her on the cheek and watching her slowly drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got round to writing this. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy anyway :)

Maggie awoke to Forrest still wrapped around her, she always found it peculiar that he was so gentle and sweet when they were alone together. It was so unlike his unusual self, and she felt nothing but blessed at the fact that he decided to open up and share that side of him with her. She was still quite confused and shaken, but Forrest being right next to her had made her a whole lot more comfortable, she was able to relax. She turned around so that she could look at him sleeping, she studied every detail of his face, his long eyelashes that she envied, his perfectly straight nose and full lips, the stubble that surrounded his face. Unlike his brothers, who had more masculine looking faces, his was intriguingly feminine and gentle, and that made him the best looking out of all of them, well to her anyway, even though she was sure many other women would agree.

Women were also a thing that she wondered about with Forrest. Was she his first partner? Had he even had sex before he met her? He seemed all too involved in his family and business to be the type to go after women as well, and even she had to come on to him when they first got together. But it definitely didn't feel like it was his first time when they were having sex, he was the best lover she had ever had, even though there were only 4 before him, none of them had even came close, most of them just wanted to get their part done and get on with the day, but not Forrest. He was gentle, and kind, and made her feel like she wasn't just an object. That being said, it did take some time for him to let them try new things in the bedroom, as pleasurable as it was she wanted to see if they could change it up. Just the other day he decided to go down on her, it was the first time anybody ever had, and the feeling was indescribable, and she also returned the favor, she had him holding onto the headboard of the bed, making his knuckles turn white. Just thinking about was getting her flustered, she wanted him right there and then.

She decided to start kissing his neck and stroking his back, hoping that he would wake up, and a few seconds later his eyes slowly opened whilst he made a huge stretch. She stopped kissing him and looked up.  
"Yew alright?" he asked. She nodded in reply,  
"Yew sure?", he asked again.  
"Yes Forrest, I'm okay. If you're here,I aint got no reason not to be." He gave her a half smile, which was rare for him. Looking into his beautiful eyes, she went to kiss him on his plump lips, and he returned it, slipping his tongue in to her mouth. This was turning into a moment of passion, so Maggie moved his hands on to her breasts, as she could tell he was hesitant to. Not needing anymore reassurance, he started caressing them, and Maggie could feel Forrest getting harder on her thigh, and he let out a low groan, making her wet.  
"Oh Forrest" She breathed, "I want you Forrest",  
With that, she had Forrest on top of her in seconds, and he was slowly making his way down the bed to nest his head in between her thighs. Pulling off her underwear he chucked it across the room and slid his tongue up and down her sex, and then pressing shorter and harder strokes on her clit. Listening to her muffled moans through the pillow that she had placed on her face was making him even harder, and, a few minutes later of him continuing this pleasure filled act on her, she felt as if she were on another planet as she came to her release, making the loudest noises, but she didn't even care, it felt so good.

Making his way back up to her, he took off his underwear and started stroking his length, looking at her.  
"C'mere Forrest" She said pulling him closer to her.  
Their lips locked together in that moment, and, at the same time, Forrest slowly slid himself into Maggie's tight entrance that felt perfect around him, he let out a moan in to her mouth with the first thrust, then buried his face in her neck, repeating the slow and gentle movements.  
"Oh Forrest," She said, "Harder baby, Fuck me harder!"  
With that, he looked up at her and gave her a devilish grin, before quickening his thrusts and making them harder, pinning his hands beside her head looking down at her reactions with every thrust.  
"Tell me you're mine." Forrest commanded.  
Maggie didn't catch what Forrest had said because she was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to focus, and her eyes were grasped shut. So he had to repeat himself.  
"Say it Maggie...Tell me yew belong to me" He said, sweat dripping off of his forehead.  
"I'm yours Forrest..Nobody else's, I'll belong to you forever" She exclaimed.  
After that, Forrest lost it, he spilled himself inside of her, thrusting until he was completely finished. And on the last few thrusts, Maggie came too, for the second time tonight, digging her nails into Forrest's back, crying out with intense pleasure.

Panting, Forrest removes himself from Maggie, collapses to her side, then pulls her on top of him, whilst they catch their breath.  
"I love yew so much Maggie" He said to her in the now silent room.  
"I love yew too Forrest, and I meant what I said, I'll be yours for as long as I live". She gives him a final kiss and they lay like that for the rest of the night, embracing each other in their arms.


End file.
